Anilgalith's Adventure
by CameronFallenleaf
Summary: Ok this is my D&D campaign im in now in my own words but very accurate still. Now I'm not a big D&D gamer this is actually my first campaign just thought i'd give writing a fic about it a shot.


Anilgalith's Tale

Chapter 1

CFallenleaf

Sitting in his cottage one day Anilgalith meditated and contemplated the meanings of life and sifted through the many voices of the animals he heard. Being a Druid, he was deeply in tune with nature and could speak with the animals of the world. Inhaling deeply he thought he detected a hint of smoke on the air a moment before he felt the emotions of some of the woodland creatures not too far away become very erratic. 

"Spock," Anilgalith called out in a deep yet pleasantly musical voice, "Spock, my brother, do you detect a hint of smoke in the air?"

"What? Smoke in the air," Spock stated as he walked into the living area of the cottage, "Yes I do, but only a bit."

"That's what I thought. Shall we investigate it a bit?" Anilgalith asked.

"Yea why don't-"Spock started to say before a tall muscular figure crashed through the door.

Standing at seven foot one inches the half-orc cut an impressive figure as he came hurtling through the door.

"Anil, Spock, my village," the huge half-orc sobbed, "Some dark-skinned elves, they-they-they killed them all. All the little ones, the women, the warriors, my father, they're all g-g-g-gone."

"Drow!" Anilgalith exclaimed as he shot to his feet, "How did you survive Tim, no offense but you should be dead. The drow kill all in their path."

"Ha," Spock spit, "Why do you care brother, good riddance I say. At least we don't have to worry about killing off orcs that come to close to our house with lethal or thieving intent."

Tim started to draw his sword and so did Spock before Anilgalith jumped in flourishing his kukri and scimitar. He only needed his kukri to disarm Tim but he wasn't so sure he could disarm Spock, he was strong but his brother was stronger. Wielding a great falchion Spock intimidated most orcs and men. Being half-elven Spock and Anilgalith were generally taken pity upon but Spock looked more human than Anilgalith being more muscular and he scared people. Anilgalith was of an average build but so fit he could jump from tree branch to tree branch no problem. Tim being a half-orc was generally looked upon with disdain, hate, fury, and pity even among his own kind, at least Anilgalith and Spock were treated and considered as elves when among them and even when they weren't. As far as Anilgalith knew he was the only person to ever actually befriend anything of orcish blood.

"You two must not bicker among yourselves," Anilgalith shouted and then whistled for his animal companion.

"You," Anilgalith said and pointed at Spock, "are my brother and I do not want to hurt you."

"And you," he said and pointed at Tim, "are my best friend, but do not think for a moment that I will put up with you two fighting."

Muttering to himself Anilgalith stomped off whistling for his animal companion yet again.

"Where the hell is he," Anilgalith thought to himself, "He normally comes on the first whistle."

"Moridin," Anilgalith shouted, "Come boy."

At that moment a medium sized wolf trotted into the clearing with the femur of some small animal in his mouth.

"Moridin, have you been off hunting alone again?" Anilgalith asked.

"Yes my two-leg companion," the wolf yipped and barked at him, "I do get hungry and you do not always pick the most opportune times to meditate to our goddess."

"I'm sorry Moridin I do not mean to neglect your hunger my friend," Anilgalith apologized.

A Few Days Later

"Damn it Tim shut the hell up already," Spock yelled, "I'm sick and tired of your constant bitching and moaning. Fine I'll join you on your stupid adventure as long as you shut up."

"Well Spock, I'm sorry," Tim said sarcastically, "I just think that we don't have enough excitement in our lives."

"Oh yea Tim, not enough excitement," Anilgalith replied(he was also sick and tired of the bitching and moaning) "What do you call drow massacring your tribe and village? What do you call YOU moving in with Spock and me? Just a little bit of fun on the side? I mean by Ehlonna what the hell do you want us to do about it go to the nearest village which is three days away to go adventuring?"

"Yep," Tim stated.

"Goddess help me," Anilgalith muttered, "You have got to be the stupidest half-orc in existence."

"Anil, shut up," Spock said in elven, "Let's just go with him. Maybe we'll be able to get rid of him on after a few dungeon crawls, or a few searches for treasure or something. All I know is I'm sick and fucking tired of hearing his bitching and whining."

A Few More Days Later

"There, you happy now Tim," Spock shouted, "We're in your stupid fucking town. Let's go see Maishar, he owns a bone china shop up the road. He might have a job for us."

"Moridin, come here," Anilgalith said and the wolf came trotting up to him, "Go see if you can find a provisions store around here. After we're done you can bring me back to it."

Moridin loped away and Anilgalith turned in time to get Spock's arm in front of his chest.

"I'm going in the shop, do not let this dumb-ass follow me," Spock said, "He'll probably end up breaking something."

Anilgalith sighed as he held onto Tim's armor, hoping that this Maishar fellow had some type of job for them. At that moment Moridin came loping back and nuzzled at Anilgalith's hand.

"I have found what you were searching for master," the wolf communicated to him, "It's not far but I assume you still want to wait yes?"

"Yes Moridin I would like to wait a bit longer," Anilgalith replied, "For now Spock is trying to see if this Maishar guy has a job for us."

"Anil," Spock shouted, "You and Tim get your asses in gear and get in here."

"Remember Tim step lightly and carefully," Anilgalith warned, "We don't need you breaking anything in this shop."

"Yea yea," Tim said, "Let's just get this over with so we can get some money. I'm hungry."

As Anilgalith and Tim walked into the china shop the Minotaur gave Tim such an evil glare that Anilgalith immediately detected the scent of urine.

"Ah Tim, what the fuck man," Anilgalith said, "He wasn't that fucking scary man."

"GAR! GAR," the Minotaur shouted, "Get in here now, we've got some adventurers I need you to take downstairs!"

"I'm coming," a man shouted, "Don't get your panties in a bundle Maishar."

A man smelling strongly of alcohol came stumbling into the room. Anilgalith stared at him for a moment and wondered why the man had not passed out from how drunk he was hours ago.

"Excuse me, Maishar, sir," Anilgalith said, "How is a drunk off his ass man going to help us?"

"Ah don't let his drunkenness get to you lad," Maishar said, "He actually is one of those rare few individuals who can't fight a lick without being drunk. But when he is drunk, you better watch out, he'll kill you without a moments hesitation."

"Yep, that's right," said Gar, "I'm Gar by the way has that been mentioned yet?" 

To be continued


End file.
